


Kiss Cam

by sopdetly



Series: Quidditchy Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Smooching, Quidditch, annoying heteronormative sports traditions, making a scene in public, tags longer than the fic istg, the cannons are still a crap team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/pseuds/sopdetly
Summary: "He's been talking about this for months. At least if it happens, that'll be the last I have to hear about it."





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theemdash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/gifts).



The Cannons were losing by 40 points after 23 minutes, so James made a decision: "I'm gonna do it."

"James."

James pulled his kit over his head, then immediately went to fix his hair. "I'm _gonna_."

Josie looked at him, skeptical. "How d'you know they'll even find you?"

With a set jaw, James nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. "Our faces are _known_ in this crowd, Jo. They'll find _us_."

"Mm." Josie Wood couldn't argue with that, as much as she wanted to. She sighed and looked across James to the man on his other side. "Are you okay with this?"

Teddy sighed and gave a little smile of resignation. "He's been talking about this for months. At least if it happens, that'll be the last I have to hear about it."

The crowd around them was oblivious to their conversation, which was fine by James. The Arrows continued to put up points and easily outstripped the Cannons' pace, and without the Snitch in sight, he knew that there was soon going to have to be some attempt at keeping the spectators interested.

It took him a little longer than he expected, but when it was 220-50 and the Snitch couldn't even put the Cannons ahead, it finally happened.

The Kiss Cam.

Having stolen the idea from Muggles, a spell found couples in the crowd and projected them for all to see, encouraging them to kiss and make everyone laugh or coo. James nodded to himself and pressed close to Josie, trying to make it as obvious as possible that they were A Couple. He didn't hide his face, banking on the extra thrill a Potter forced into a snog could provide.

For a moment, though, he thought maybe he was wrong, but then he realized they'd save him for last, so he stayed attentive, looking at the projection to show that he was ready to play along, and finally his patience was rewarded, as his and Josie's faces filled the projected image.

James's face lit up with a smile, and he turned to look at Josie, looking to get permission from her one last time. She smiled back and gave him a slight nod...

And then he turned away from Josie, grabbed Teddy's shirt in his fist, and pulled him in hard for a kiss on the mouth. He could hear the crowd cheering, whooping and whistling, encouraging them. When he ended the kiss and looked at Teddy, Teddy's hair was as red as a Quaffle and so were his cheeks. 

"You're daft," Teddy muttered, laughing and dropping his face into James's shoulder to hide until the projection turned off them. 

"Aye," James agreed. "But maybe now they'll stop showing only straight couples for the Kiss Cam!"

"They might think you did it for laughs," Josie pointed out. "You're gonna have to come out now or something I bet, or else the queer groups will get tetchy with you."

James shrugged. "Yeah, probably." He put his arm around Teddy now. "You know if you just had a girlfriend right now, we both could have made a point."

Josie rolled her eyes, not really stung given the relative newness of James's relationship with Teddy. 

"Are you going to watch the rest of the game like this?" Teddy asked. "Because I don't think they're gonna do it again."

"I know. And yeah. My arm around you the whole rest of the ga—" 

_"APPLEBY SEEKER HAS THE SNITCH, AND THE MATCH IS OVER!"_

"Ah," James said. "I guess that's fine then."

Teddy laughed and stood up, holding his hand out to James. "Come on. We can go home and make out. Jo, you can come with us, or...?"

Josie shook her head. "I think I'll to find some cute Cannons lady fans to try and console over at the Gilded Snidget," she said. "You both have fun evading the press!"

"Ah," James said again. "Maybe Teddy can change his face and we can really confuse them."

Teddy poked James's shoulder. "No, I'll get us out of here. Come on."

They did have to fight off a small scrum of reporters, but then James promised an exclusive to the paper who left them alone the longest, and they got home in decent time, at which point Teddy immediately took off James's Cannon's kit, and then the rest of his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if they do the Kiss Cam for football over in the UK but if they do I bet it's not any better than it is here. I was watching a women's hockey game on Valentine's day and they kept showing only straight couples and that's like just so laughable ANYWAY I SNAPPED.


End file.
